uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Bus Company
The Green Bus is the brand name for The Green Transport Company Limited, a bus company operating in the Birmingham area of England. History The Green Bus was originally formed inside King Edward VI Five Ways School, to provide transport for children to and from school. In September 2005, it became a separate company, operating 9 services to the school.The Green Bus - Company History The following year, it spread to other schools within the King Edward VI Foundation, and to Handsworth Grammar School, making a total of 19 services. The company has continued to grow, operating 23 services in 2007/08 and 2008/09, 32 services in 2009/10, 50 services in 2010/11, and in the current academic year (2011/12), 58 services. August 2010 saw the introduction of football services, serving Aston Villa F.C. and Birmingham City F.C. on the occasion of home league matches. In September 2011, The Green Bus started to run commercial passenger services on a small number of routes, on a trial basis. Companies The Green Bus is the brand name for The Green Transport Company Limited, which was originally set up in 2005, and is the company through which parents and pupils apply to buy a bus pass. The Green Transport Company Limited is the company which owns the registrations to different routes, but they are operated by various operators. In September 2007, a subsidiary company, The Green Omnibus Company Limited was set up to run several of the services, rather than other operators. The Green Omnibus Company Limited was originally based in West Bromwich, but has now moved to Great Bridge and owns 21 vehicles. In 2009, another company was set up, The Green Bus Company Limited to run a pilot scheme with Centro to provide transport to 4 additional schools.Network West Midlands - New buses for pupils at Bournville Schools Management The Green Bus is owned by Ian Mack, the Managing Director. Ian has a strong background in transport management, being responsible for public transport at London Stansted Airport and London Heathrow Airport by the age of 25. He also has extensive teaching experience; being a Geography teacher at King Edward VI Five Ways for seven years, and a Senior Lecturer at Birmingham City University. He continues to run The Green Bus as Managing Director.http://uk.linkedin.com/in/iagmack Services School Services For the September 2014/July 15 academic year, The Green Bus operates the following school services on school days, in the morning and afternoon:The Green Bus :: School Bus Services Berkshire Area Liverpool Area Surrey Area West Midlands & Worcestershire Area Services School Services For the September 2015/July 16 academic year, The Green Bus operates the following school services on school days, in the morning and afternoon:The Green Bus :: School Bus Services Berkshire Area Liverpool Area Surrey Area West Midlands & Worcestershire Area Football Services For the 2014/15 season, The Green Bus & Reading bus operates the following football services, for all home league matches. Also below are services that are operated by Reading bus but you may see The Green Bus operate on some of them. Please check the websites below. :The Green Bus : Football Bus Services :http://www.reading-buses.co.uk/football/ Reading Area Football Services For the 2015/16 season, The Green Bus & Reading bus operates the following football services, for all home league matches. Also below are services that are operated by Reading bus but you may see The Green Bus operate on some of them. Please check the websites below. :The Green Bus : Football Bus Services :http://www.reading-buses.co.uk/football/ Reading Area Fleetlist The following is the current fleetlist of The Green Bus (as of October 19, 2012). All are double-decker buses, with the exception of 206, 207 and 452, which are single-deck buses. 365 can also be converted to an open top bus. Vehicles in italics have been withdrawn. Television appearances The company's school buses appeared in CBBC television show Newsround in January 2009.CBBC Newsround | Press Pack Reports | My hi-tech bus journey to school The individual vehicle featured in the report was 907. It also appeared on BBC Midlands today, advertising the fact that Centro were wishing to withdraw their funding to the Bus company, which would incur a large increase in the annual bus pass fare for all the passengers. References External links The Green Bus website Category:Bus transport in the West Midlands (county)